Spending Time With You
by Picup
Summary: [Persona 3][Collection of Oneshots and drabbles][MainYukari] It doesn't matter if they are at Gekkoukan High School, at the Dorm, on the many floors of Tartarus, or any where else, Minato and Yukari some how find the time to be with each other.
1. Studying

Title: Studying  
Type: Drabble/UBER SHORT ONE SHOT  
Genre: Fluff with tidbits of humor because Yukari calling Junpei 'Stupei' amuses me...  
Word count: 547  
Rating: K+?  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Possible spoilers on the June (?) Fullmoon, but I don't think it really counts as one.  
Summary: "Yuka-tan, why is your face so red and Minato, why is your hair so disheveled?" ... "Oh, don't tell me you two were having a… _**moment?**_"  
Disclaimer: Persona 3 is owned by Atlus... Those guys who own Trauma Center too... 

---  
"… Argh, this is so frustrating!"

Minato glanced beside him as he heard one of the rare venting coming from Yukari Takeba. She usually didn't throw a tantrum often, but today was a _special _occasion. It was July, and that meant final exams were coming up.

He was on his way to the library to study but stopped to talk to Yukari briefly. He found out she was just on her way to the library as well, and that's how they ended up together in the library, studying. Yukari caught his gaze and shoved her math book in front of him.

"Minato-kun, could you please help me out?"

She asked quietly, ignoring the strange looks others were giving her due to her outburst earlier. Minato grinned wryly, before nodding as he looked at the problem she was on.

It took him a couple of moments to figure out where she went wrong.

"Ah… you just move the number…"

He started, as he went through the math equation with her. A few minutes later, Yukari gave another question a shot while Minato assisted her.

"… And that's the right answer."  
"Ah! I see, thanks so much, Minato-kun!"

She smiled warmly at him; before she started to crack open another book. Minato returned her smile with his own, before he started studying again. Minutes flew by, and Yukari glanced down at Minato's work. He was too busy thumbing through his text book to notice she caught a mistake.

She blinked a couple of times, as she solved the equation in her head to make sure she was right.

"Minato-kun, you didn't add those two right."

She pointed out bluntly to him, which made the young man beside her blink as he peered down at his notebook. A light blush grazed his cheeks, as he mumbled a quiet thanks. He erased his previous answer, before rewriting a new one. He heard a quiet giggle before a warm pair of arms wrapped around him and a hand ruffled his navy hair.

"You're just so cute when you're embarrassed, Minato-kun!"  
"Ah… So are you, Yukari-chan…"

He replied, referring back to the time they were heading to the faculty office for the Gym key. That earned him a light slap in the head as Yukari glowered down at him.

"I told you, that wasn't funny!"

She huffed at him, before literally sticking her nose into a textbook to hide her cheeks that were heating up. Minato chuckled lowly, as he too resumed his studying.

"Hey you two!"

Junpei came into the library as he happily greeted them. He blinked at Yukari and Minato.

"Yuka-tan, why is your face so red and Minato, why is your hair so disheveled?"

Before they had any time to reply, Junpei cut in.

"Oh, don't tell me you two were having a… _**moment?**_"  
_  
_A snicker came from him, as a sly grin crossed his lips. Yukari glared up at him, trying to ignore that the shade of red on her cheeks grew darker while Minato had turned his head away in embarrassment.

"S-Shut it, Stupei."  
"Hey! Don't call me that!"

Yukari and Junpei got into another argument while Minato just shook his head at them.

He couldn't help but grin as Yukari winked at him that went unnoticeable by Junpei.

It was going to be _their _little _secret_.

---

A/N: Hello every one, tis I, Picup.

I'm not sure if many know me, but I'm mostly known for my current Trauma Center collection of one-shots and drabbles, and I decided to do some on my favorite pairing in Persona 3: Main Character (Minato Arisato) and Yukari Takeba.

Bleh, I know a lot of people like Minato/Aigis.

I'm sorry, you won't find that with me (one, I haven't even _met _Aigis in the game and second, go read my summary please).

I also apologize if I forget something (as in spoiler warning) or something like that. I forget a lot of things, and I'm actually only a few days before the Final Exams in July (that'll change tonight because I'm just about to go play lol).

Any ways, yes this is just going to be a bunch of one-shots/drabbles centering around Minato and Yukari (if you don't like it, no one forced you to read...) I may throw in some Akihiko and Mitsuru and possibly some Junpei/Fuuka (I swear, I think something could go on between those two...)

... And yeah.

I usually have a lot to say in my Authoress notes, so be aware of that.

Until next time -rolls-


	2. Sickness

Title: Sickness  
Type: One-shot  
Genre: Fluff, and maybe another tidbit of humor...  
Word count: 1144  
Rating: K+ ish.  
Pairing: Obviously MainYukari, but there is a slight hint of JunpeiFuuka, BECAUSE I'M COOL.  
Spoiler/Time Frame: Spoilers for Yukari's past, and a light spoiler for Main character's past as well. Time frame could be set any where passed the second school term (or basically after Aigis attends Gekkoukan)... possibly.  
Summary: Yukari just hates being sick.  
Disclaimer: Persona 3 is owned by Atlus, now, does any one think we're going to get FES?

---

Yukari Takeba hated being sick.

She was a strong, independent, young woman. She took care of herself for many years of her life, after her Father passed away, and her Mother started to jump from guy to guy, staining the relationship she had with Eiichiro Takeba. She's killed tons of Shadows with a flick of her bow string or using Garu type skills, and she's healed even some of the most brutal wounds with Dia type skills.

How ironic, she couldn't heal herself when it came to colds.

That's why she hated being sick, as she lied their in her bed, scowling up at the ceiling of her Dorm room. She couldn't do any thing, but 'get some rest', as all her friends would put it. She couldn't go to school; she couldn't hang out with friends…

She couldn't go to Tartarus.

That's what put her in such a sour mood. Even though, it wasn't the first time that she was sick and couldn't go to Tartarus, the group didn't go that night because Junpei, and even Minato still had signs of exhaustion written all over their faces.

Well, that was near the beginning, when they were all still getting used to Tartarus and Shadows, and shooting themselves to summon their Persona.

But still, the group could still go to Tartarus tonight, none of them were sick or tired, and there were more than enough members to make a full party.

She was snapped out of her thoughts that were pooling in her mind, as a soft knock came from the door, and some one called out.

"Yukari-chan? Can I come in?"  
"Ahh… Sure…"

She replied, coughing lightly in between. She slightly sat up, as the familiar, navy blue haired leader stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, before strolling to the bed and taking a seat. He set down a folder full of papers, as Yukari glanced wearily down at them.

"Junpei and Aigis told me you were sick, and that's why you didn't show up to school today – so I was worried."

Her cheeks were already flushed, but she felt them grow a bit hotter at this, even though she knew that Minato had a genuine concern for all his friends. A pale hand slipped out of the warmth of her blankets, as it opened the folder, and she read the contents on the first page.

"You… brought my homework home, Minato-kun?"

He nodded, making a slight gesture as he went on.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't want to fall behind in class while you were sick."

He paused for a moment, before standing up.

"Here, I'll go make some chicken noodle soup for you. I'll be back."

He left a few moments later, as Yukari nodded back at him, before pulling some of the papers in the folder and started to scan the contents of all of them. A cough was here and there, as her brows slightly furrowed at some of things she didn't understand on the paper.

Her eyes flickered slightly, as she glanced up as Minato pushed the door ajar, a tray in his hand, with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a bottle of some red looking substance. She placed the papers back in the folder, and slipped it away some where safe. He placed the tray gently down on her lap, before taking his previous seat on the bed.

She stared at the chicken noodle soup, as she slowly took the metal spoon that was on the tray, before just staring at the soup some more. Something in her stomach said that she didn't want to eat. Minato noticed this, and blinked.

"Yukari-chan? Is something the matter? Or do I have to help you eat?"  
"N-No! I-I can eat just fine on my own…!"

She retorted quickly, before taking a spoonful of noodles and broth in her mouth. She blinked, swallowing it all. It was… _good._ She didn't realize that Minato could cook, but she shook that thought out of her mind, knowing that he must've picked up the skill, after all, they were alike – losing their parents in their early stages of life.

She finished the bowl a few minutes later, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. Minato smiled as he watched Yukari, before grabbing the spoon she put down, and opened the lid to the bottle.

"Minato-kun… that's not…"  
"Uh huh, Yukari-chan, you _know _you have to take it."

He could see dread written all over Yukari's face, she must've known that the substance he slowly poured onto the spoon was the cough medicine she was taking. He put the bottle down as soon as he got a full spoonful of the red substance. She growled softly, opening her mouth.

"I don't have to take it…! I'm…"

Before she could finish her complaining, the spoon was in her mouth. Despite her will, she swallowed it, a disgusted look written all over her face as Minato removed the spoon.

"… fine."

She muttered, finishing her earlier sentence as Minato cleared away her dishes.

"That's good. Now, get some rest, I'll check up on you later."

He commanded lightly, grabbing the tray as he stood up from the bed. He watched her snuggle back into her sheets, sighing contently once more. Smiling lightly, he was on his way out of the room.

"Have a nice nap, Yukari-chan."  
"… Thank you, Minato-kun."

She said quietly, before closing her eyes, as she fell into a deep slumber.

---

Minato made his way out of her room, before closing it shut as he was about to descend the stairs, before meeting with two familiar people.

"Oh, Minato-kun, how's Yukari-chan?"  
"Yeah, we were feeling bad for Yuka-tan, being sick and all so we brought her some flowers…"

Minato nodded towards Fuuka and Junpei in greeting, staring at both of them. A brow slightly rose, as he saw Junpei holding a bouquet of several flowers in his hands.

"Well, she's sleeping at the moment."  
"What? Sleeping? Aw man, I walked down the streets like a buffoon for nothing?"

Fuuka giggled as Junpei slightly slouched in disappointment.

"It's not that bad, Junpei-kun…"  
"Yeah, it wasn't so bad because I got to spend some time with you Fuuka, even though you were laughing at me while we were walking…"

The Support rolled her eyes, as Junpei didn't let her finish her sentence.

"I was going to say that we could give it to her later… I'll take care of them for now."

She grabbed the bouquet of flowers from his hands, before descending down the staircase. Junpei just grinned wildly, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap! My wallet was among those flowers! Fuuka, come back!"

He chased after her, as Minato was left there, standing alone. He just rolled his eyes at them, glancing slightly back at Yukari's door, a smile grazing his lips, before he descended down the stairs.

---

A/N: Phew, that took a bit.

Sorry for not updating so long, I felt like I was drowning in a pool of homework these passed few weeks...

How Junpei put his wallet in the bouquet of flowers? Beats me, but it's Junpei, he can do... a lot of things xD

Initially, I wasn't going to have the little FuukaJunpei part, but I threw it in for the hell of it. ... or more for an apology for not updating so long or something.

That and I want to attempt to start a fandom rolling xD

Any ways, I'm still not finish the game - which makes me angry. I'm a day before the October Fullmoon... Even though, I spent hours playing it yesterday, but the majority of those hours were spent trying to beat the Laughing Table boss (I HATE the stupid almighty move that just PWNS my party) and after I beat him and couldn't go on, I just started to do a couple of Elizabeth's quest for the hell of it.

Then my mom yelled at me at 12:30 and I had to get off -tear-

But what makes me happy, is that my social link with Yukari is at 6 xD The event to get the fifth social link with her is a bit funny.

You can probably guess, I punched those punks out for trying to touch my Yukari-chan xD

This story spawned after that Typhoon hits, and you get sick for the whole small break. If you talk to Yukari after you get better, she said she'll make you some chicken soup next time.

For some odd reason, in this one-shot, when Minato is watching Yukari just stare at the chicken soup, three options popped up.

"Urge Yukari to eat.  
Just sit and watch.  
Force her to eat."

Forcing would just be what Minato did to make her eat the cough syrup lol.

I'm going to get going, I want to beat the October Fullmoon boss.

Until next time! x)

(If you want to talk to me or something, feel free to either PM me here, or email me, or go message me on Deviantart, I'm free to talk, and that's probably how you can get me to update faster possibly - I get mobs all the time because people always want me to update my Trauma Center story Dx)


	3. Typhoon

**Title:** Typhoon  
**Type:** Requested One-Shot  
**Genre:** Fluff :3  
**Word count:** 1367...?  
**Rating:** K+ ish.  
**Pairing:** Main x Yukari  
**Spoiler/Time Frame:** When the typhoon hits...? (-brick'd-)  
**Summary:** Not being able to sleep in weather that Mother Nature created isn't so bad.

And Yukari isn't the only one who doesn't like cough medicine.

**Main Character's Name:** Hidetoshi Aoki (Aoki Hidetoshi)

* * *

Raging storms, crashing lightning, the sound of rain tapping against the pane of the glass like pellets against a hard surface.

She couldn't push those sounds out of her mind, no matter what she did. She bolted right up as lightning crashed not too far from the dorm. Out from Yukari Takeba's lips was a soft sigh, as she placed a hand on her forehead, before it crawled back slowly – going through the tangles of her brunette hair.

"Stupid typhoon… Who can sleep in this any way?"

That was a dumb question, because for _sure _Junpei was at least asleep in his room.

She peeled the pink covers off her shuddering body. With the typhoon, the power kept going on and off, and to save money (not like they needed to), Mitsuru had the heaters turned off. She shivered, as she contemplated if she should just stay under the covers, where it was nice and warm.

After much debating, she decided to get up. As much as the warmth was comforting, she figured she couldn't go back to sleep – not with the _tink, tink, tink _every second.

Why did she have to get a room with a window?

After pulling on her pink sweater, and her skirt (though she shivered in her outfit still), she quietly pulled the handle of her door, and pushed it open.

She peered out of her room, as she walked into the deserted hallway. She heard faint noises as she came out of the hallway, and into the mini-lounge. One group came from upstairs, the other, which was technically a single one, was downstairs.

She closed her eyes, trying to pick out each distinct noise.

"… Akihiko-senpai… and Mitsuru-senpai are upstairs, talking… and… Junpei… is snoring away on the couch downstairs…"

She muttered as her eyes flickered open before she descended down the staircase, not wanting to disturb the peaceful conversation between the two senpais.

Downstairs, on the second floor, Yukari just silently observed the scene in front of her. Junpei was sprawled over the couch, his cap on the table as he was passed out, a slight snore escaping his lips. Not too far away, on the single couch, Fuuka was also asleep, her laptop humming quietly as she left it on.

She smiled gently, but then frowned suddenly. There was still a certain navy – haired boy missing.

Hazel eyes crept towards the last room to the right: it was shut, like the rest of the doors. Maybe he was still in his room?

Curiosity got the better of her as she snuck by the sleeping Junpei and Fuuka, and knocked on the door to the leader's room.

"Aoki-kun…?"

She never got a response, and after waiting for a few minutes, she figured she could take a small peek inside. She grasped the door knob, and turned it – finding it unlocked.

A small peek into the room, she found it dark, as the blinds were closed and the lights were off. On the desk, paper lay skewed every where, looking like the homework Ms. Toriumi assigned before hand. She opened it, entered the room, and closed the door with a soft thud.

Yukari stepped further into the room, a quiet creak with each step. She saw the navy haired teen, on his bed, in a light sleep. There was a slight flush to his cheeks, as he was breathing lightly, and his skin looked paler then usual.

"Aoki-kun?"

She repeated, a bit louder this time. There was a small groan, as his eyes slowly slid open, and he weakly looked up towards the brunette.

"Oh… Y-Yukari…"

He coughed lightly, as he attempted to sit up, but she was quickly at his side, a hand on his back as she helped him prop himself up.

"I-It's okay, I shouldn't have woken you up…"  
"N-No… I'm fine… Fine…"

He murmured, but Yukari shook her head.

"You're far from fine… You're sick. I would make you some chicken soup… but Senpai told all of us that we shouldn't cook in the middle of the typhoon… Not to mention the power is going on and off."  
"I-Is it? I-I couldn't even tell that well… I just thought it was really cold…"

He coughed weakly, as hazel eyes downcast, trying to figure out a way to ease him through his pain.

"What… brings you here any way? It's not every day you come to my room."

Aoki asked through a small coughing fit as he glanced down at the brunette teen next to him, giving her a weary smile. Yukari blinked, before she looked away from his soft gaze, a light blush reached her cheeks.

What _was _she doing here any way?

"I-I wanted to check up on you. I didn't see you any where else and I was worried…"

Aoki just laughed quietly as he gently clasped Yukari's hand in his own. He gave her a genuine smile.

"… Thanks."

Yukari just nodded silently at that smile as she just smiled back, and the two sat in silence as they stared out the blinded window. Even with the closed blinds, there were still the flashes of thunder and lightning and the same _tink, tink, tink _sound as the rain pattered against the glass.

Then when lightning crashed by the window – Yukari jumped once more, with a small shriek. Aoki blinked as he just weakly smiled at the girl and squeezed her hand.

"Yukari, the storm isn't going to get you."  
"I-I-I know… I-It's just a bit startling…"

Yukari mumbled as she shuddered. Aoki didn't let that shudder go and he placed his uniform jacket around Yukari. She blinked as the sudden warmth felt nice and enticing.

"A-Aoki-kun? Don't… you need this? I mean, you're sick and you said you were cold earlier…"  
"It's okay, it's still warm enough under here."

He said before he turned away, covering his mouth quickly, and fell into a coughing fit. The brunette's look of concern returned as she placed a hand gently on his back and patted it, trying to ease the pain and waited for it to pass by. Fortunately, the coughing fit passed by moments later and she wished the typhoon could just pass by like that.

"Hey, Aoki-kun, have you been taking some cough medicine lately?"

There was a slight grumble, but Aoki nodded his head a few minutes later. She pressed on, ignoring his grumble and slight moment of protest.

"Where is it?"

There was no response – Aoki really didn't want to take the medicine.

Yukari gave him a disapproving look now.

"A-o-ki-kun..."

She stressed each syllable in his name, her tone threatening, and she slightly growled at his behavior. A reluctant sigh and Aoki pointed in the direction of his cupboard.

She smirked before she stood up, and started to gather the cough medicine and a spoon.

She shoved the products in Aoki's hands after.

"Make sure you drink the whole teaspoon, or else…"

She glowered down at him while Aoki weakly smiled. He poured some of the auburn liquid into the spoon and stared at it at first. He looked up at Yukari, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"… Fine…"

He sighed before gulping the whole teaspoon full of cough medicine, a twisted look on his face at first. He will forever _hate _the taste of cough medicine.

"There, that wasn't so bad, right?"

Yukari asked as she smiled up at him, taking the cough medicine and the spoon, and placing them to the side. Aoki just muttered how much he hated it but sighed afterwards.

"… Right."  
"Alright, I should be going now…"

Yukari leaned in, giving Aoki a small kiss on his pale cheek before she pulled away, smiling.

"Get some sleep now, okay?"  
"… Yeah."

Aoki replied simply, giving her a nod of gratitude before he snuggled back into his bed sheets. Yukari took the jacket and tucked Aoki in.

"Good night, Aoki-kun."  
"… 'Night."

With that, Yukari watched him fall asleep for a few minutes before she felt fatigue hit her. She quietly yawned as she left his room, closing the door.

She felt she could sleep now.

Maybe typhoons weren't as bad as they were portrayed.

* * *

A/N: Hooray.

I updated whoaomgwtflol.

I wasn't actually going to put this on FF, but when I kept finding reviews every so often on this story -- so why the hell not.

I'm a bit rusty on writing )x

-sad-

Any ways, this was requested by broken.ningyo.

Well, until... I don't know when but I'll manage to update some time.

Toodles x)


End file.
